This application pertains to a device which has a finite source of water that will deliver water to a cut tree""s trunk by gravity from the source.
Many prior art Christmas tree watering devices have been invented and patented over the years, but some of these include a source of a finite amount of water. Others need to be connected to a water source most of the devices are devised to deliver the water to a pan or trough for absorption through the bottom of the cut trunk and through that portion of the ball standing in the pan or trough of water.
Applicant was of the belief that if the water could be delivered to the interior of the tree that less water would be needed to keep the tree alive. He was also of the belief that a finite amount of water in a vessel could be used to provide a self-contained watering system for a cut tree. Optionally, by closing off the source container less water would be lost to evaporation and/or spilled on rugs or floors, it was further envisioned to put in a sight tube to give the user information as to when to refill the vessel with additional water. All of these features have been incorporated into the self-contained Christmas tree watering device of this invention.
It is an object, therefore, to provide a self-contained tree watering device that stores a finite amount of water and delivery of that water to the interior of the trunk through the bark.
It is a second object to provide the vessel of the waterer of this invention with the ability to appear as an ornament and to be capable of being hung on the tree.
It is a third object to provide a waterer that has a closable opening finite source vessel, and further provide a delivery tube on the storage vessel.
It is fourth object to provide a multi input collar that is adjustable in size such as to fit various tree trunk girths for the delivery of water.
It is a fifth object to provide the multi input collar with the ability to pierce the tree bark to thereby deliver water to the interior of the tree trunk.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A self-contained Christmas tree watering device that appears to be a tree ornament and hangs from the tree as if it were one. The invention includes an adjustable multi input collar that encircles the tree trunk and punctures the bark of the tree. Fluid is delivered through tubing from the storage vessel portion of the device to the multi input delivery portion for withdrawal by the tree according to the trees needs.
The storage portion may include a cover at the input to prevent spillage and a sight tube to indicate current water level may also be included.